


in sickness & in health

by dianna44



Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianna44/pseuds/dianna44
Summary: tumblr prompt: How about this for a prompt? I bet Viktor is really whiny and clingy when he's tired/sick but yet he also doesn't want to laze around and do nothing. I can see that frustrating Yuuri all the time :)





	in sickness & in health

“Victor, go back to bed!”

“But Yuuri~~”

“You’re obviously sick. Get some rest. I can make dinner.”

Victor pouts, leaning into Yuuri. “But you aren’t the best cook, love.”

Yuuri gently shoves him off. “You’re sick! We can’t _both_ be sick. That’d be terrible, and I’m a _fine_ cook.”

Victor moves to wrap his arms around Yuuri, but Yuuri is absolutely not standing for that. 

“Victor, oh my-”

“I miss you.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes. “We’ve seen each other all day. Victor, you need to go sleep.” Yuuri puts his hand up against Victor’s forehead and even though his heart lurches when Victor leans into his touch (still, even after all their years together), he can feel how warm his husband is. 

“The doctor said you have to rest, Victor. Please take the rest of your medicine and then sleep. I’ll make dinner, it’s not a big deal, I promise.”

Victor frowns, but a minute passes as he takes his medicine. Finally, he says, “I just don’t like you having to do all the work.”

Yuuri sighs. “Victor, when I’m sick, do you let me do any work?”

Victor just stares at him.

“Well?”

“Okay, fine, _no_ , I make you rest.”

“Yeah. Remember that time you literally _locked_ me in our room?”

Victor’s lips tug a bit and he’s about to respond before he erupts into a fit of coughs.

Yuuri’s hands are immediately on him, rubbing his shoulders. “Victor! You have to go sleep! It’s  _okay_. I’m _supposed_ to take care of you and I _want_ to take care of you. We said it in our vows, remember?”

Victor smiles at him softly, always always always remembering one of the most important moments in his life. “You’re right. I’ll stop being annoying. I love you so much, Yuuri.”

He tries to lean in to kiss Yuuri, but Yuuri pushes him back again, watching his husband’s stupidly cute pout grace his expression. 

“You’re sick, Vitya. I’ll kiss you loads once you get better, but I don’t want to get sick because we all know I’m useless when I’m sick.”

Victor sighs heavily, still pouting.

“Victor, no. You’re... _diseased_.”

Victor gasps at that but returns to that annoyingly cute pouty face soon enough.

Yuuri rolls his eyes. “If I kissed your cheek, will you leave me alone and go the hell to bed?”

“Perhaps.”

Yuuri kisses his cheek. 

Victor coughs in his face. 

“VICTOR!”

“I’M SORRY.”

“GO AWAY, GO SLEEP.”

A few moments later, Victor’s already sickly bounded off to bed and Yuuri looks miserably down at the recipe. 

Another short second of contemplation, he decides to order pizza instead. 

He has to go cuddle his stupid husband (who’s probably waiting for him to give in) after all. 

Though, he _will_  be wearing a mask to prevent the _sickness_ spreading to him. 

Yuuri sighs as he walks to their room, already knowing he probably _won’t_ wear a mask. 

He can’t believe he’s doomed to get sick all because of his stupidly clingy husband.

But he wouldn’t want to be with anybody else.

**Author's Note:**

> this was ridiculous. 
> 
> i love comments, but i love you more!
> 
> all the love xxxx
> 
> -dianna :)


End file.
